Paramedic services deliver emergency medical services to a city's residents. Paramedic services use communications officers to dynamically deploy resources (e.g., ambulances) according to a predetermined deployment strategy. The paramedic services attempt to deploy resources so as to minimize response times. Traditionally, the deployment strategies have been sub-optimal because they are based on best guesses, intuition, and personal experience. Moreover, the implementation of the deployment strategy is affected by the communications officers' workload, awareness of the situation, and experience level.
The present invention aims at improving the deployment strategies and the implementation of those strategies.